Good boys
by YouRunGay
Summary: Severus sat down in a large leather chair beside the couch. Both of them had things to say but didn't know how. There was just silence as both of them looked everywhere besides the other. 'I am sure you intend to keep your promise to my children' Severus made out.


**Hi! This was supossed to be a cute one-shot but while writing the storyline developed this way. Hope you like it, please review so I know how you like this story to go. It may help me to write the next chapter sooner. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

How did _this _happen? Was she really going to babysit Snape's children?Yes, even more shocking, he has 2 boys. Demetrius Gregory and Maximus Calix. She sniggered as she watched the 2 boys with their Godfather. The sure did proud to their name.

The bigger one, Maximus Calix was only four years old and the little one, only two years of age. Little Demetrius Gregory. She could see how the boys were Snape's, well other than their scowl since they were informed of her presence. Maximus was so much alike Severus. His name did him justice. Greatest and handsome. He was beautiful though. His dark eyes and his black hair was glued to his head. He looked like a miniature Draco Malfoy. Well, that was probably because he was now in care of his Godfather, Draco Malfoy. She was curious if Snape allowed his hair to be this way when he was with him. He sat scowling on the edge of Draco's couch pouting and moping. Little Demetrius Gregory, loves the earth and watchful, just sat their studying his older brother. He didn't understand how he was angry while only 5 minutes before he was on the same mission as him. To catch the snitch. It was so cute to watch, Hermoine had to admit. Draco had charmed their toy snitch to fly around the room not to high and not to fast so that the boys still had a chance to catch it. Well, at least Maximus did. He was _already_ four and he was very fast, according to himself. It was hilarious how Demetrius copied his older brother and tried to follow him as fast as his even smaller legs could carry him at only two years old.

'Maximus,' Draco scolded. 'Really? Is this how a man behaves in the presence of a lady?' Draco winked at Hermoine as Maximus sighed deeply as if every part of his body ached as he unfolded his arms and slowly made his way to Hermoine. A small and petite 'Hello,' came from is little lips.

Hermoine was awed. 'Nice to meet you, I am Hermoine.' She said as she shook his hand.

'My name is Maximus, and that is 'Metrius.'

A giggling sound came from the couch as Demetrius repeated is brother. 'Metrios,'

It sounded sort of like his name, it was adorable.

She smiled as her heart glowed at the smaller boy, 'Hello Demetrius.'

'Well, I am sure you three are going to have a wonderful time together.' Draco said as he made his way towards the fireplace. 'Hermione, just drop them off at my parents around… let's say 7? Bye!' And gone was Draco.

'I don't like you!' Maximus said as he returned to his place on the couch and next to his brother.

'I don't too!' Demetrius made out.

'Well, I am sure you two are just charming,' Hermoine said as she looked around Malfoy's living room is search of _something_ to save her.

Okay, okay, you can do this Hermoine. You love babysitting Lilly. But these are Snape's boys.

How late was it? She glanced at her muggle watch. 13:37. There was no way she was going to survive until 7 o' clock.

'So Maximus, as you are the man of the house,'

'My father is the man of the house,' He said.

Hermoine smiled, of course, she knew it. This was how Draco was brought up. 'Well, yes, but your dad is working. So when he isn't here, who will look after Demetrius?'

'I will!' He said strongly.

'Then now you are the man.' Hermoine said as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch. She smiled lovingly as she saw little Demetrius sink to his knees and crawl around Maximus to investigate her shoes and legs. She was wearing not to high heels as it was just a lunch meeting with Draco but since it was 'just lunch' with Draco she had opted for the heels and a comfortable dark red/purple dress that was wrapped around her body.

'Metrius,' Maximus said as he pulled his little brother back by tugging on his robes.

'Okay, I know you don't like me, but how about we only spend today together and then I will bring you back to Narcissa and Lucius, okay?' Hermoine suggested, mainly focusing on Maximus.

'Only today?' He said thinking.

'Yes, I promise. We will go do something fun. But you will have to listen and be a very good older brother.'

Maximus had already a small smile on his beautiful face but he made a show of watching Hermoine and then his brother. 'Okay,' he smiled.

Hermoine couldn't deny that she was so glad that the boy had decided to co-operate.

'What do you usually do?' Hermoine asked as she gave Demetrius a hand as he had crawled back to her legs and tried to maneuver himself up again.

'I don't know,' Maximus said as he started to hop on one foot as to show how good and fast he was as he told that he loved playing Quidditch even if his father didn't allow him to fly by himself. He told a whole story on how he practiced on the ground with his toys and with Draco. He even allowed his little brother to practice with him, but only when he was already tired or else Demetrius would just hold him back. Hermoine was amazed as she watched and listened to both boys. Where did that energy come from? She watched Maximus move and talk as she watched Demetrius study her knot to tie her dress and hear him murmur incoherent words.

'Can you read, Maximus?' Hermoine asked as she pinched Demetrius in his check softly as he let out a big yawn. Demetrius blushed and giggled as he pushed her hand out of his face.

'Yes, my father taught me.' Maximus said proudly.

'How about we go read Demetrius a bed time story?'

She laughed as she watched both boys vigorously shake their heads.

'I don't wanna sleep,' was heard and 'I don't want to read.'

Hermoine made a big show of sighing and put Demetrius on the couch. 'Well, I thought you were big boys, maybe men even.'

Maximus and Demetrius turned to each other alarmed. 'I am a man.'

'Apparently not, because I thought that when Demetrius and maybe even you would go lie down, than after that we would go see Uncle Albus and maybe even go see some snakes. But I guess that we'll just stay here until it's time to go home.'

'Snake?' Demetrius asked with big eyes. 'I like snakes.'

Hermoine had to keep herself from laughing, he was so cute. She knew snakes would do it, bloody Slytherins. Demetrius was probably the most like Snape. Maximus too, but Demetrius showed his love for nature and preference for quite time.

Demetrius watched Maximus to say his reaction, smart little bugger that one.

'But I'm not tired, Herr-mo.'

'Call me 'Moinee,' She smiled.

'I'm not tired, but I know Demetrius is,' Demetrius quickly shook his head but just as quickly Maximus softly poked his brother to keep still. 'But I guess we can read him a story and then go to Hogwarts.'

'Excellent!' Hermoine stood and straightened her dress before putting Demetrius on the ground. 'Show me the guest rooms, please.'

Even though Draco was only living by himself, Lucius still gave him a rather overlarge house to occupy. Hermoine also knew that Draco still slept most of his nights at his parental house or at random girls. His house was just for show, but it was a lovely one. But then again, how much houses didn't the Malfoy family have just to have. They are only known to stay at the Manor and the villa in the South of France when vacationing.

She had put both boys down. She had to laugh thinking about young Maximus. He had insisted that he wasn't tired but after reading four pages with her and Demetrius, Maximus was the first to fall asleep and soon followed Demetrius.

She made a quick round through the living room accioed all the toys in a bag and set them at the door. Going out with two small boys, she'd better be prepared. After tidying the living room she went to the kitchen, almost bloody lost, stupid house. She had noticed the small pops of house elves so Draco had them not to be seen.

As she opened the kitchen she heard a lot of pops. She sighed. 'Hello? House elves? Could someone please appear?' She called out.

Then two more pops were heard and two creatures came out from the corner. 'Yes Miss?' One said.

'O thank you! That disappearing of you people just creeps me out!' She laughed nervously.

'We're very sorry, Miss,' Such nice House elves, well of course, nothing less was expected at a residence of a Malfoy.

'I was hoping for some small lunch packets for the boys and myself, please.' Hermoine said as she saw the beat up look of one house elf. She'd better not suggest it was no trouble for her to make it herself.

'Of course, Miss. They will be done in 20 minutes, Miss.' The better looking one said.

'Well, thank you…' She nodded politely as she excited the kitchen again and made her way back to the living area.

'Young sirs, if I may be so kind, would you like a lemon drop?' Albus held out a bowl of sweets in front of the boys. Both eagerly grabbed one.

'Thank you, Grandfather Albus.' They said in choir.

'How lovely,' Hermoine smiled.

'Indeed,' Albus chuckled. Albus charmed the stuffed snake Demetrius had circled around his neck so it would slither to the ground. Both boys quickly chased after it around his office.

'It was quite the surprise when I got your message. Usually nobody else but the Malfoy's or myself are allowed to watch the boys.' He chuckled.

Hermoine blushed. 'I doubt Snape is aware that his boys are in my care at the moment. Draco did rather sprung it on me. He had just left me with the boys, I couldn't leave them by themselves, now could I.' Hermoine said as she straightened her dress.

Albus laughed. 'Don't worry dear, just make sure the children are present when he does find out.' Albus winked.

Hermoine giggled. 'I will make sure of it.'

'Oh Hermoine, I do wish you would visit us some more. Minerva will hex when she hears you were here, and with her grandbabies no less.'

'I will visit soon again, probably without _the grandbabies._' Hermoine smiled as she kissed his cheek. 'When you need us, or may Severus find out, we will be in the Room of Requirement.'

'Oh really,' Albus had a very twinkling facial expression. 'And what are you requiring?'

'Albus, I am requiring some bloody snakes to keep those Slytherins in check.'

'You could have fooled me, Miss Granger, they seem happy enough.'

'A-ha! That is because I promised them snakes.'

Albus let out a deep belly laugh.

'Grandfather, grandfather!' Little Demetrius ran over to Albus. Even with old age, Albus was still able to pick up the boy with little to no problem. 'Yes, young Demetrius?'

'Maximus pushes me!'

Hermoine rolled her eyes. 'Maximus, I told you to be a good older brother!'

'He is so little, it irritates me.' He said scowling.

Hermoine laughed. She got down on her knees beside Maximus and stroked his hair. 'You remind me of your father, he was also picking on people smaller than him.' She heard Albus giggle with Demetrius in his arms. 'What would you do when Demetrius refused to play with you _because_ you push him?'

Maximus shuffled one foot against the floor. 'Push him again?' He murmured.

Hermoine laughed again. 'My little Severus, no we wouldn't, now would we?'

'I'm sorry, 'Metrius.' Maximus made out.

'My snake!' Demetrius just made out puffing in anger.

'Now now, boys. It's over now, before Hermoine wishes not to play with the both of you anymore.' This alarmed both boys. Demetrius quickly wriggled out of Albus' arms and ran to Hermoine. Maximus quickly grabbed the snake from the floor and rushed to Hermoine's other side. 'We're sorry, 'Moinee,'

The both looked up at her with their gorgeous eyes. 'Will you still take us to the snakes?'

'Boys..,' Hermoine looked up scowling at Albus. 'Say goodbye to your grandfather and then we'll go see the bloody snakes.'

'Draco!? What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Where are my sons?' Severus buldered through Malfoy Manor.

'Godfather, calm down! I left them in Granger's care, they're fine.' Draco said as he downed the last of his cocktail.

'I _beg_ your pardon,' Severus spat. 'In Granger's care?'

'Severus, she's excellent with children.'

'That is completely beside the point, Malfoy. I left YOU with my children.' Severus was boiling with anger.

'Draco? I'm ready,' A rather naked girl was standing in the doorpost. She quickly tried to cover her body with her hands as she laid her eyes on Snape.

'Oh please, Cynthia.' Severus sneered.

'You know each other?' Draco asked.

'Yes, I getting my sons,' Severus turned about and left Cynthia and Draco to it.

As Severus stepped into the fireplace he started his hunt for his children.

'Ah Severus, I was expecting you.' Albus smiled. 'Hermoine is in the Room of Requirement with the boys. They are rather taken with the girl.'

'Oh thank Merlin. I have been worried sick,' Severus sighed and let himself drop in Albus' chair. 'How were the boys?' He asked.

'As I said, they were rather taken with Miss Granger. The same for her, is my guess.'

Severus shrugged. 'Maximus is a charmer, how was Demetrius, he didn't speak did he?'

'He spoke, to me but he sought out support with the girl.'

'Demetrius liked her?'

Albus chuckled. 'Yes, well, she did promise to go see snakes.'

Severus couldn't help but to chuckle as well. 'I did raise them Slytherin after all.

'Where are they?'

'The Room of Requirement, my son.'

'Thank you, Albus. Say hello to Minerva from me and the boys. Ask when it will be appropriate for us to come by for dinner.'

'You three are our boys, you are always welcome. Maybe you should invite Hermoine also?' Albus twinkled.

'Albus, your matchmaking has only brought sorrow. O I saw Cynthia again today,' Severus smirked.

'O really! Maybe invite her for dinner!'

As Severus stalked out the room he said: 'Really Albus, she'll probably be too busy being naked with my bloody Godson who was actually left in charge of my children.'

Severus concentrated as he walked through the halls of his former home. He smiled to himself as the door opened up in the wall.

He stepped through prepared for the worst. What he saw was rather lovely. Hermoine's mind had summoned some kind of muggle reptile house from a zoo and she was lifting his youngest so he was able to see all kinds of reptiles, not just snakes.

His oldest was running from window to window talking about all the animals. To his surprise she was handling his boys rather well.

'Father!' Maximus yelled and ran towards him.

Hermoine was actually scared again. She set Demetrius on the ground and came running to him. As Maximus was already near him he had picked him up and held out his other hand for his youngest son. He knew he would just run straight ahead so he held out his hand to stop him as Demetrius reached him. Much to his surprise Hermoine came running to him also. As he held one son in each hand his head was focused on all three of them. Maximus was against his chest and kept on talking about spiders and lizards. Little Demetrius was softly punching his upper leg as he kept on talking about how he missed him and how much he wanted to go to a muggle Zoo to see monkeys. And then there was Miss Granger, she had a hand on his chest and with the other she was flaring about as she kept apologizing for taking the boys.

'SILENCE!' Severus yelled. He set Maximus own and squatted down to Demetrius. 'Silly boy, you know you don't have to miss me. I always come home and when I don't I make sure you go to grandfather or to you godfather.'

'I missed you,' The boy said again.

Hermoine's heart ached at the small boy, she softly put her arm around Maximus as she saw his face. He missed his dad also but he was the man now so he wouldn't say anything.

'Let's go home, Miss Granger, I would like to talk to you,' Severus saw that she was about to open her mouth and quickly continued. 'But why don't we take care of the boys first.

'Yes, sir,' was all that she could say.

Severus didn't know what to say besides: 'Thank you,'

Hermoine couldn't believe that she was about to step in Snape's house. With Maximus holding her hand she carefully stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off the boys black robes.

'Boys, take of your robes and shoes and I will be in your bedrooms in a minute.'

'I don't want to sleep father, can't we stay up tonight? 'Moinee will only be here today.' Maximus said as he took of his traveling robe.

Hermoine was helping Demetrius with is robes and choose to stay silent.

She briefly made eye-contact with Severus but quickly looked away.

Snape eyed his son. 'What do you mean only today? Did you misbehave?'

'No sir,' Maximus said looking at his shoes.

'Than why would Miss Granger be here only today. I am sure she will visit you sometimes while spending time with your grandfather. Won't you, Miss Granger?' Severus drawled.

She avoided eye-contact with Snape and smiled kindly at Maximus and Demetrius. 'I promise, I will visit you at your grandfathers. And I promise we'll play something besides chasing that bloody snitch,' Hermoine softly pokes Demetrius. Demetrius giggled and Maximus rolled his eyes. He loved Quidditch, but he liked spending the day without it also.

Hermoine was staring at her hands as she sat on the couch. She was patiently waiting for Severus to return. She couldn't believe it, she was on Snape's couch. She did still see him once in a while. Mostly when there was a big dinner at Hogwarts, hosted by Albus and Minerva. But that was twice a year. The war had ended a year ago. Shockingly everything changed, a lot of people changed. Luckily people just accepted it, people were done with confrontation. One of the biggest secrets that came out was those lovely two boys. Apparently Severus had been forced to take a slave/wife. An innocent girl was forced to give him children. Just before the war ended Voldemort took her life.

'Miss Granger, what the hell were my children doing in your care?' Severus sneered.

'I apologize, I was led to believe I was going to have lunch with Draco.'

'Yes, Draco, I found him entertaining a naked female in Malfoy Manor.'

'O,' was all that she could say.

Severus sat down in a large leather chair beside the couch. Both of them had things to say but didn't know how. There was just silence as both of them looked everywhere besides the other.

'I am sure you intend to keep your promise to my children?' Severus made out.

Hermoine couldn't help but snort. 'How can I not, their lovely, sir.'

'Ah yes, I do remember you to be such a bleeding heart for everything 'lovely'' Snape sneered.

Hermoine couldn't help but to think back to the last time she saw him. She had felt so stupid. She actually told him she _loved _HIM.

'_You look great, sir!' Hermoine smiled up at him. He really did look fantastic! His dark hair cut, and a small ponytail in the back of his neck. He even had a smile on his face. _

_Around them everybody was celebrating the rebuild of Hogwarts and the return of the wounded. McGonagall had held a beautiful speech in honor of the people they had lost. People were starting to move on. Ginny had already started to show a little bit of a baby bump and everybody was smiling. _

'_Thank you, Hermoine! You look wonderful also.'_

_She couldn't help but to blush. 'Thank you, sir! Would you like to dance with me?'_

_Severus snorted. 'Are all Weasley's taken?'_

'_No sir, I just really wanted to dance with you.' Hermoine smiled again and bravely took a soft hold on his hand. He shook his head as he leaded them onto the dance floor._

_The beautiful music took them all around the dance floor._

'_What are your plans for the future, Hermoine?' Snape asked as he looked down at her._

_She just snorted very much like him. 'Everybody has been asking me that, I trust you to think of something more enjoyable to talk about.'_

_Severus laughed. YES, he laughed. 'Ah yes, I apologize. Ms Granger, are you enjoying yourself tonight? Your little toy boys certainly are.' Severus said as he looked over her head to the Golden boy en the Weasley boy taking in quite a lot of alcohol. 'I had thought you would have been joining them.'_

'_Well, Harry is becoming a father, he has something to be happy about. And if you can trust the rumors, Ron just lost his virginity so I won't bother them.' Hermoine laughed._

_A comfortable silence began as the next song played and both kept on dancing. _

'_I must thank you for not sleeping with the idiotic boy.' Severus smirked. He still loved to get on people's nerves, war or no war._

'_Excuse me?!' Hermoine looked up with large eyes. _

'_Yes, or else I would've cost me a rather large sum.' He said smirking. 'The teachers had a bet, I bet that you wouldn't be in a serious relationship with the boy. Others did.' He explained._

'_That concerns me an awful lot but I'll let it slip.' Hermoine still eyed him up and down warily. _

'_Haha, that is rather big of you.' Severus said. So she did grow up._

'_Thank you,' She smiled. 'Your boys seem very good boys, sir.'_

_She noticed in his stature he didn't like the subject. 'Well, thank you. They are.'_

'_Good,' She looked up in his eyes and saw a whole new Severus Snape, she couldn't help but smile. _

'_Sir, I wanted to dance with you because I wanted to tell you something without everybody hearing.'_

_His eyebrow arched and he tuned out all the outer sounds of the party and only concentrated on her body and her voice. _

'_I just wanted to tell you, sir, that… You mean, I mean, GODS,' Hermoine sighed._

'_Must I read your mind or are you going to say it?' Severus drawled._

'_NO, I'm going to say it. I just wanted to thank you sir, for everything and I wanted to tell you that you have a very special place in my heart.' _

_Hermoine saw his eyes getting wide. 'I love you, sir and I am so thankful. I just love you very much…'_

'_Ms Granger… however it is nice to hear about ones gratitude, that other t__hing __is hardly appropriate. Excuse me,'_

_Luckily Hermoine could pull him back to her. 'Please sir, I didn't mean it romantically, well…, I mean no, I mean… Sir, I just wanted to let you know __that__ and thank you. I am sorry if I've embarrassed you.' And with that Hermoine stepped away from Severus and found her way to Ginny. _

The next day Hermoine had to swallow as she saw the headlines. It was her and Snape, dancing and laughing. She wouldn't admit it to a soul but she had kept that newspaper right under her bed.

'Ms Granger? If you would step back to the present...' Snape sneered.

'Hey! You had no right to read my mind!' Hermoine said as she stood from the couch and made her way to the fireplace.

'Hermoine!' Severus quickly made is way over to her and managed to push her against the wall next to the fireplace.

They were just watching each other as their breath slowed down again. Hermoine started to blush as she noticed that his body was pressed against hers to keep her from leaving.

'Sir,'

'Call me Severus, Hermoine. I apologize, it wasn't my meaning to be so rough.'

'And?' She looked at him angrily.

'And, I apologize for entering your mind. I was just curious.'

'And that is a reason to enter my mind, without permission? You awful, awful man!' She yelled.

'What are you doing?' Maximus asked from the doorway rubbing his eye.

Severus quickly cleared his throat and stepped away from Hermoine's body.

Just before Snape could tell his son to go back to bed Hermoine started talking.

'We're just… eum… we're hugging, yes I was giving your father a hug.' Hermoine smiled.

'Why?'

'That's what you do when you say goodbye to someone you think is… nice.'

'Are you leaving already?' Maximus asked.

'Yes, you two are off to bed. I have no one to play with.'

'You can play with my dad,'

As Hermoine kept silent Severus turned to watch what in bloody hell she was doing and caught her eying his body. 'Yes Maximus, off to bed now. I mean it.' Severus ordered.

'Yes father,'

Both adults watched the boy full of amazement as the boy walked over to Hermoine and hugged her lower body. 'I think your nice,' he mumbled before hugging his father and then going back to bed.

'Good night Severus,' Hermoine mumbled and stepped into the fireplace.


End file.
